


Assault

by flaggermousse



Series: Bad Memories from the First War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaggermousse/pseuds/flaggermousse
Summary: “I ought to tear your throat out.”Remus pulse was still racing after the fight, a heavy drumming filling his ears. This was it. Fifteen borrowed years, but the wolf had caught up with him.“... but that would be a waste.”Then Greyback leaned forward and kissed him hard.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Bad Memories from the First War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907800
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Assault

The village where the pack gathered had long since been abandoned. The few remaining cottages provided little shelter, with their broken windows and roofs that opened up to the sky above. Humans seldom traveled through the forest surrounding it. The road was barely visible underneath the overgrown grass, and for years the inhabitants of the county had warned their children of the dangerous animals that made the place their home.

When the pack returned from the forest and regained human form as the moon sank beneath the horizon, Remus Lupin was grateful for that. The wolves had run through the woods, set their teeth in birds and beasts, but no human had been unfortunate enough to cross their path.

He hurried to put his clothes back on. It was logical to remove and stash them somewhere before they transformed and tore them apart. Some of the people gathering had done so for years, and didn’t seem embarrassed, but it still made Remus uncomfortable. Being here at all, with … his own kind, made him uncomfortable. He had hidden his wand further away. Some of the others lacked wands, and it was best not to give them a chance to snatch his.

At the moment Remus wished he had hidden it a bit closer, because it hurt to put any weight on his left leg. He had taken a fall running down a deer, and landed badly. He had limped the rest of the night, and transforming back had not set right whatever damage had happened. 

Slowly Remus started walking away. The pack was starting to break up. Some slinked away alone, some hung around waiting for others. He probably should have tried to get them to talk to him more, He hadn’t managed to really convince anyone yet, but it would have to do for now. There would be other moons.

He had reached one of the abandoned cottages when he heard the steps behind him.

“This is the second time you’ve run with us, isn’t it?”

Remus fought to stay calm when he turned around to face the other man. In the nightmares that plagued him since he was five, it had been a wolf. Now he stood there as a human, yet the scars, the wild hair and the long nails made him seem like a beast in disguise. He still had flecks of blood on his face from whatever he had caught during the night.

Remus swallowed. “Yes, this- second- yeah.”

“Where were you hiding before?”

For a moment, Remus was tempted to lie, to say that he had only been turned two months ago. Their paths had not crossed for fifteen years; he had been five when Greyback bit him, the wolf had probably ruined hundreds of lives, and maybe he didn’t remember him. But if he did …

“… I locked myself up.”

Greyback smiled at him with sharp teeth. “We’re meant to run free.”

Easy for him to say, he didn’t care who got hurt. By the trees, Remus could see that there were still a couple of men left, seemingly waiting for Greyback. They had stopped talking amongst themselves, instead watching their leader’s conversation with the newcomer quietly.

“Remus Lupin, isn’t it?”

Remus heart sank. So he _did_ remember. “… yes.”

The grin grew wider. “Look at you, all grown up. Does your father know you’re running with us?”

“No.”

Greyback leaned closer, and Remus backed away, only to find his back hitting the old door of the cottage. It creaked, but didn’t open.

_“Why are you here, Remus?”_

The wand was in a tree at the edge of the village. How fast could he run on the damaged leg? He did not have much chance of taking down the larger man without magic.

“I tried living in hiding. But sooner or later, someone always find out. When they do – they look down on me. I’m not like them, they’ll never accept me. I’m sick of it. So I wanted to try my luck with my own kind.”

It was partly true. The jobs he had taken had fired him as soon as they realized that he was always absent at full moons, formerly friendly coworkers shunning him. He forced all the bitterness he so rarely showed to anyone up to the surface, hoping it was believable. Greyback studied him as the seconds ticked by.

Then he grabbed hold of Remus’ right wrist and broke it.

There was a crack and suddenly pain shot through his arm. Remus screamed and tried to pull away, but Greyback shoved him to the door and held him there. The remaining men stared at them, but did not move to intervene.

“I’m going to have a little talk with Lupin!” Greyback shouted at them. “I’ll catch up with you later.” There were some nods, and then they turned and walked away. Their leader attacking someone was seemingly an ordinary occurrence, and not one they bothered to do anything about.

The old door he pushed him against swung open, and Greyback released the grip and let Remus fall to the floor. Remus hurriedly got to his feet and backed away. The windows were broken and the roof opened up to the sky, but there were only one door. Greyback closed it behind him as he stepped inside.

“Your acting skills are sadly lacking, Remus. The Order sent you here to spy, didn’t they?” 

True. There had been rumors that the death eaters were recruiting werewolves. It had been logical to send Remus north, hoping he could blend in and learn what was going on. He had stayed as far away from Greyback as possible, striking up conversations with the people at the edge of the pack. Slowly Remus moved further into the cottage, putting a table and broken chair between them. Greyback smiled.

“Well? Have you learned anything these nights?”

Remus didn’t answer. He hadn’t learned anything useful, only that most of werewolves he’d spoken to were lonely, broken people. Shunned and hated. That wasn’t news. Convincing them not to throw their lot in with You-Know-Who weren’t going any better. Keeping his eyes on Greyback, Remus tried to focus on finding a way out. One of the broken windows seemed large enough to get through. The glass could cut him up pretty bad, but if he just got enough time to reach his wand …

“No? Nothing? Not even to be true to yourself?” Greyback laughed. “It felt good, didn’t it, running with us. To be free, to set your teeth in anything you’d like. Anyone looking down on you wouldn’t be able to if you’d tear their heads off-“

“I’m not like _you!_ ”

Remus regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. Greyback didn’t reply at first, instead starting to circle around the table. Remus hurried to the other side, stumbling and grabbing hold of the chair to steady himself. Greyback leaned towards him over the table.

“Perhaps not,” he growled. “You _are_ a deceitful little spy, a traitor to your own kind. And for what? The Order might think you a useful pet now, but they’ll throw you away the moment they don’t need you anymore.”

Remus swallowed, resting both hands on the back of the chair. Pain pumped dully through the damaged wrist. “Do you think You-Know-Who will be any different?”

“He won’t hold us back from being what we are. Under his rule, we’ll _take what we want.”_

Greyback showed the table out of the way. Remus grabbed the chair and swung it at him. It hit him, but Remus didn’t wait to see if he fell. He hurried for the door and pushed it open. He almost got out before Greyback got hold of his jacket and pulled him back inside.

Remus managed to slip halfway out of the ill-fitting old garment, before he was hurled into the broken table. The jacket got trapped in the broken boards, so he shrugged it off as he struggled to his feet. As Greyback closed in Remus kicked him and was rewarded with a punch to the jaw that knocked loose a tooth. He chocked, was thrown to the floor, and Greyback smacked him, the long nails tearing up Remus’ face. There was blood in his eyes as they rolled around, punching and kicking, and then Greyback was on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor. Remus tried to throw him off, tried to squirm away, but the other man was too heavy. He was trapped. Greyback squeezed the damaged wrist, smiling at the pained moan he got in response. When he bent over Remus his breath was hot on his neck.

“I ought to tear your throat out.”

Remus pulse was still racing after the fight, a heavy drumming filling his ears. He could feel the teeth at his neck. This was it. Fifteen borrowed years, but the wolf had caught up with him.

“… but that would be a waste.”

For a moment, there was a small flicker of hope. The other man still had his hands trapped against the floor, but he moved away from his neck.

Then Greyback leaned forward and kissed him hard.

Remus froze. He had been prepared to die many times for the Order, and it had seemed increasingly likely as the day progressed. But he had not expected Greyback to use him as a plaything before he killed him!

As the beast deepened the kiss, Remus bit him, but the other man just smiled and bit back. Remus could taste blood on his tongue. He managed to break away, only for Greyback to shift his attention to his neck, biting down. It was nothing like the playful little love-bites Sirius left; this felt like he tried to rip out a chunk of his flesh. Remus screamed. Through tears of pain, he could see Greyback smiling down at him, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Scream all you want, Remus. No one will hear you."

Greyback let go of his right hand to push Remus' shirt up, long nails scraping over the skin. With one arm free, Remus hit him with as much force he could muster. Pain shot through the already damaged wrist, but Greyback just shrugged off the punch. He grabbed the front of Remus shirt and tore it apart, spreading buttons over the floor. There were several scars on the now bare skin; reminders of lonely, painful nights. Greyback traced one of them almost gently.

“You did this to yourself? You should have turned those claws on your enemies, Remus.”

“DON’T _TOUCH_ ME!!”

Greyback just grinned as he started opening Remus belt. Any attempt to stop him was swatted away, and as soon as that hindrance was gone, he started yanking the trousers down. Remus tried to kick him, scratch his eyes out, somehow push him away – then Greyback grabbed him and turned him over. Suddenly Remus’ face was pressed against the dirty floor, and his left arm was locked against his back. He tried to twist around, tried to get the good arm free, but failed. His trousers were yanked down to his ankles, the shoes only briefly hindering it before they too were ripped away. Remus gasped as pain shot through the already damaged leg. Greyback tugged at the edge of Remus’ underwear, before tearing the briefs asunder and forcing his legs apart.

“S-STOP!”

Laughter was the only reply. Remus could hear the sounds of a belt unbuckling, and clothes being pushed down as he fought in vain to get away. Greyback pulled him closer, keeping Remus’ legs spread with his own. He was huge, hard and growing harder as his prey struggled under him. Pre-cum dripped onto Remus skin.

“P-please – please don’t-”

Unsurprisingly, the plea was ignored. Greyback did not bother to prepare him. He held him in place, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to leave bruises, and forced his cock inside. Remus screamed, clawing at the floor, trying to get away. Greyback was heavy on top of him, pressing into him. He pulled back, dragging his cock out before forcing himself back in. Remus could feel the heavy breathing on his skin before Greyback sunk his teeth into his shoulder, tearing at the flesh. Blood started to ease the way for the brutal thrusts, coating Greyback’s cock and running down the inside of Remus’ thighs. Eventually the screams became sobs.

Finally Greyback climaxed. Cum mingled with blood as he pulled out and let Remus collapse on the floor. His body shook and he could barely see for the tears running down his face, but still he tried to move, to get away. Strong arms embraced him, holding him as he struggled and cried. Greyback kissed his neck.

“No, no, Remus, we’re not finished just yet.”

\---

Greyback had him twice more before he at last seemed satisfied. When he rose and started pulling his trousers back on, Remus managed to crawl away. If he should try to flee or fight, now could be the only chance. He tried to stand, leaning against the wall. Struggling to put any weight on the damaged ankle, he sank back down again.

Fear pulsed through his veins. He couldn’t outrun Greyback in this state; he would struggle to even make it out of the cottage. The last hours had already proved how useless fighting was. Greyback buckled his belt on and turned towards him.

Remus froze, as if staying still would somehow make the predator ignore him. All thoughts of escape vanished; leaving only the hope that Greyback would at least _kill_ him quickly. The beast grinned down at him with sharp yellow teeth.

“You’re welcome back next month, Remus.”

Then he turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Remus could hear the footsteps disappear. He stared at the door, not daring to move. Why hadn’t Greyback killed him? Why did he just leave? Perhaps he just didn’t bother? Remus hadn’t gotten any information of value, hadn’t managed to persuade anyone in the pack to leave. He hadn’t really been a treat at all. Apart from bird cries, he couldn’t hear any sounds outside. Perhaps he actually had left?

The relief that flooded trough him was almost immediately replaced with nausea. He doubled over and threw up on the floor. As some of the fear leaked out of him alongside the vomit, Remus could feel the pain pulsing through his body increasing. He had to get back home.

His underwear was torn apart, but the trousers had just been thrown onto the floor. It hurt pulling the trouser-leg over the damaged ankle, and the still fresh blood on the inside of his thighs started soaking into the fabric. His shirt had been torn open, but at least it was still on his back. He yanked the jacket out from under the table and wrapped it around himself. Leaning on the wall, he pushed himself up, limped towards the door and opened it.

Greyback _had_ left. The clouds partly hid the sunlight, but Remus noticed it had moved westward. Less than he had thought, the time in the cottage had seemed to stretch out endlessly. He shuddered, and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. Slowly, he started limping towards the trees on the outskirts of the village.

His wand was where he left it, hidden in a hollow oak. Remus grabbed it with his left hand, not trusting the right to be able to hold onto anything. He tried to visualize the flat in London. Home. The grip on the wand felt awkward, his ankle hurt, but he managed to spin around, trying to focus on the flat and nothing else. The wild landscape disappeared in a flurry of colors.

\---

Suddenly a sharp pain tore through his left leg. When he collapsed, it was on hard pavement, crashing into a motorbike and dragging it with him to the ground. Remus could feel blood starting to pool around him. Again with the pain, but now he barely managed to whimper. It seemed like he had spent all his screams in the far-away village.

There were sounds of footsteps coming from the flat the motorbike had been parked by. “Who’s there? Identify yourself!”

That was a familiar voice. The door opened a crack, and Sirius peered out with his wand ready for any attack. The moment he saw exactly who had collapsed on their front steps, he flung the door open and ran out.

“REMUS!?”

Remus struggled to get back on his feet, but he didn’t have the strength to stand anymore. Sirius knelt down and tried to help him up, staring at the blood dyeing Remus clothes red.

“ _Fuck!_ What happened-”

Remus didn’t manage to answer. Even if he had been able to put words to what had happened, he didn’t manage to make the sounds. The world started to seem foggy.

“Remus. Moony, _stay with me_ -”

He could feel Sirius struggling to lift him up, his hands slippery with blood. The inside of the apartment was dark when he was carried inside. Sirius continued talking to him. The words seemed to slip by without meaning, but the voice was laced with worry. That was the last thing Remus noticed before he slipped away into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a creepy scene like this. Now I share it, because I figured that some of you out there might want to read it.


End file.
